Certain conventional computerized devices, such as Large Internet Routers or Huge Fabric Routers (HFR's), typically include a signal distribution plane, such as a back plane, that connects to a power source via a bus bar to receive power signals from the power source. The back plane is typically configured as a circuit board, oriented at an end or back portion of a computerized device chassis, that includes jacks or connectors for plug-in cards, such as network cards. The back plane distributes the power signals to the plug-in cards and also provides connectivity among the plug-in cards for exchange of data signals. Large Internet Routers require relatively large amounts of power for operation. For example, certain Large Internet Routers require between 10 kilowatts (kW) and 15 kW of power and between 200 amperes (amps) and 300 amps to operate. Such requirements of the Large Internet Routers create difficulty in managing conducted and radiated electromagnetic interference (EMI) within the Large Internet Routers.
For example, conventional Large Internet Routers have wire connectors that electrically couple the bus bar to the back plane. The wire connectors define a substantially circular cross-section along a length of the connector (e.g., from a first end secured to the bus bar to a second end that couples to the back plane) and carry the relatively large amounts of current from the bus bar to the back plane. The circular cross-sectional geometry of the wire connector, however, combined with the relatively large amount of current carried by the wire connector (e.g., power signals in the range of 10 kW–15 kW at between 200–300 amperes) cause the wire connector to conduct and radiate a magnetic flux field during operation. The magnetic flux field creates EMI within the Large Internet Routers that disrupts the exchange of data signals among the plug-in cards, for example. To minimize the effect of EMI, as conducted and radiated by the wire connector within the Large Internet Routers, manufacturers typically position a relatively large number of power conditioning components, such as capacitors/inductors, torroids, and chokes, within the chassis Large Internet Routers (e.g., oriented in proximity to the wire connector).
Additionally, in conventional computerized devices, the bus bars attach the back plane to redundant power supply units. The redundant power supply units provide fault tolerance to the computerized devices. For example, assume that during operation of a computerized device having a first power supply and a second, redundant power supply, the first power supply fails (e.g., becomes non-operational). In such a case, failure of the first power supply activates the second, redundant power supply such that the second power supply provides power to the computerized device. The use of redundant power supply units within the computerized device provides substantially continuous operation of the computerized device over time.